Motivos
by Nanna Black
Summary: Em tempos de guerra, cada um sabe por qual motivo luta pela paz.


**Sinopse: **Em tempos de guerra, todos têm seus motivos para viver.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling.

**Timeline:** Pós _Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe_, pós sétimo ano. Mais ou menos em 1999.

**Motivos**

_Por Nanna _

A bela e imapeável mansão no Largo Grimmauld, número 12, estava quieta. Silenciosa e calma, na quente tarde de verão. Todos os membros integrantes da Ordem estavam fora, uns em missão, outros curtindo a época de sol sempre aberto e céu azul.

Dentro de casa, estavam apenas Parvati Patil, Rony Weasley, Hermione Granger e Harry Potter, além dos elfos domésticos Dobby, Corey e Winky. Monstro, bendito fosse Deus, havia morrido há muitos meses.

A calma da tarde podia enganar uma pessoa, mas não aqueles quatro jovens, que sabiam de magia, de trevas e de morte. O mundo mágico estava em guerra, e o belo rapaz moreno de olhos verdes estava basicamente no centro dela.

Naqueles dias, porém, Harry deixara o olho do furacão e as frentes de batalha devido a uma séria queimadura nas costas, resultado de um feitiço atirado por Macnair. Harry fora salvo, porém, pela ação corajosa de Draco Malfoy, que _acidentalmente_ atirara um feitiço de água sobre as costas de Harry.

Depois da tragédia que se abatera sobre Hogwarts em 1997, com a morte de Alvo Dumbledore, o querido diretor da escola, pela mão de Severo Snape, ex-professor de Poções, um Draco corroído pela culpa procurou Harry na Londres dos trouxas. Harry levou o humilde ex-colega para conversar com MacGonagall, e a diretora de Hogwarts e atual líder da Ordem da Fênix sugeriu que ele virasse espião. Draco concordou.

Hermione não dava muita fé, mas, depois de Draco ter levado Harry, que estava desacordado, para a enfermaria de Hogwarts, a garota passou a ser grata ao loiro.

Enfim, Harry estava em casa – ou melhor, estava na casa do Largo Grimmauld por tempo determinado. Assim que a queimadura sarasse, ele estaria de volta ao campo de batalha enfrentando com valentia e determinação os Comensais da Morte.

Mas, depois de quase dois anos de lutas, a guerra estava sendo ganha pelo lado do bem. Os Comensais da Morte eram em sua maioria bruxos entre quarenta e cinqüenta anos, cuja maior esperança era a união dos filhos ao lado de Voldemort. Tal coisa, porém, não se dera. Cansados de serem acusados e desprezados por ações maléficas que nunca haviam cometido, os filhos de Comensais estavam abertamente declarando seu apoio ao Ministério e à Ordem da Fênix – com exceção de Draco, que fora obrigado pela mãe a se tornar Comensal.

Jogado de barriga para baixo no belo sofá, Harry olhava, entediado, para a parede. Odiava o Largo Grimmauld com todas as suas forças – para ele, a casa estava infestada com lembranças de Sirius no ano anterior à sua morte, desesperado para sair dali, amargo e sofrido. Mas era ali que a Ordem se reunia, e Voldemort sabia de todas as propriedades dos Potter – portanto, era o lugar mais seguro para Harry.

Uma linda jovem entrou na sala, aproximando-se do sofá. Tinha cabelos castanhos de cachos pesados, olhos também castanhos e um corpo escultural coberto por uma minissaia jeans e uma camiseta branca justa. Hermione Jane Granger inclinou-se e sorriu ao ver Harry desperto.

**"Ah, que bom, você está acordado"**, disse, com um beijo carinhoso no rosto dele.

Harry sorriu, mas fez uma careta em seguida. **"Já está na hora, Mia?"**

Ela sorriu ao som do apelido íntimo.** "Já, meu amor, me desculpe. Mas é necessário, você sabe que precisa ficar bom logo".**

Harry apanhou um frasquinho na mesa de centro e, de cara amarrada, bebeu todo o conteúdo. Era uma Poção Cicatrizante, que ele precisava tomar em intervalos regulares para que a pele queimada se regenerasse. Depois, fazendo uma careta horrível, ele jogou fora o frasquinho e tirou a camiseta, deixando que Hermione olhasse como estava a queimadura.

Ela fez um ruído de aprovação.** "Ótimo, ótimo. Mais dois dias e você estará bom como novo" **Ela suspirou, e deitou-se no largo sofá ao lado dele.** "E vai voltar para as lutas, e eu vou ficar aqui, morrendo de aflição".**

Ele virou-se para ela.** "Ei, Mia, relaxe. Nada vai me acontecer, eu te prometo".**

Os olhos dela estavam cheios de um medo inconfessável. Ela o amava tanto e há tanto tempo, e ele já era uma parte tão fundamental de sua vida, que ela não fazia a menor idéia do que faria caso Voldemort o matasse.

**"Como você pode saber disso, Harry? Nós não temos o dom da Visão, e qualquer um pode morrer nessa guerra maldita. E a gente já perdeu tanto – eu já perdi muito. Dumbledore, os meus pais..." **Uma lágrima correu discreta pelo rosto da jovem. Marcia eLeonard Granger haviam sido assassinados no verão entre o sexto e o sétimo ano, e Hermione só escapara porque estava com Harry e Rony na Toca.

**"Eu tenho você, Mia. Enquanto eu tiver você, não vou querer nada no mundo"**, ele disse baixinho.

Um sorriso doce e terno iluminou o rosto dela, que se inclinou para beijá-lo. Seus lábios se encontraram em um doce, mas breve beijo, que foi interrompido pelo som de algo cortando o ar às costas de Hermione. Ela se virou, curiosa...

... E sentiu o fôlego lhe faltar quando viu a caixinha de veludo que flutuou direto para a palma da mão de Harry.** "Oh, meu Deus!" **Ela murmurou, surpresa.

Ele deu um meio-sorriso.** "Mia, nos meus planos, a exibição desse anel incluía um jantar romântico e privado à luz de velas, em um lindo jardim de rosas iluminado pelo luar"**, revelou.

**"Mas-" **ela tentou falar, mas ele a interrompeu.

**"Mas isso não é possível. No meio dessa guerra doida, um momento desse, por mais romântico e idílico que seja, pode significar a minha morte... a sua morte. E isso eu não suportaria nunca"**, ele ergueu uma mão e pousou-a na face delicada de Hermione.

**"Eu também morreria, se você morresse"**, ela retrucou em um murmúrio.

**"Por isso, eu te peço agora... Hermione Jane Granger, meu amor, minha amiga, minha companheira, me daria a honra e a felicidade de se tornar minha esposa? De começar uma nova geração na família Potter?"**

Hermione sentiu as lágrimas marejarem seus olhos. Harry e ela estavam juntos há dois anos, e, aos 19 anos, os dois eram ainda muito jovens para um compromisso sério como o noivado e o casamento...

... Mas ela o queria. Queria ser sua noiva, sua esposa, mais do que tudo no mundo. Hermione tinha deixado de ser tão racional, e tornara-se mais sensível devido à influência de Harry. E conhecia-se bem. Sabia que, caso dissesse não ao pedido de Harry, e ele morresse, ela ficaria se sentindo péssima, por ter negado a ele e a si mesma a chance de serem felizes, ainda que por um brevíssimo espaço de tempo.

Não, ela não negaria a Harry, e a ela, essa pequena felicidade. Por isso, abraçou-o apertado, sentindo o calor e a força daquele corpo masculino que ela conhecia tão bem quanto o dela mesma.

**"Aceito, é claro que aceito"**, disse bem baixinho.

Harry sentiu um imenso alívio às palavras de Hermione. Por um momento, imaginou que ela diria não, o silêncio enervando-o sem misericórdia. Mas aí ela se atirara em seus braços e dissera sim. Ele agora era um homem comprometido. Com a mulher mais espetacular que o destino podia pôr em seu caminho.

Afastou-se dela por um instante, notando comovido as lágrimas que corriam pelo rosto de Hermione, e sorriu, enxugando a pele de porcelana de sua noiva.** "Então..." **Disse, abrindo a caixinha, **"... precisa aceitar isto também".**

Hermione ficou sem ar devido à beleza do anel. Era belíssimo, delicado e feminino: dois aros de ouro branco, com um diamante oval, lapidado de tal forma que ele parecia capturar e refletir toda a pouca luz na sala. O diamante transparente estava apoiado sobre os dois aros, e coube perfeitamente no dedo de Hermione.

**"Oh, meu Deus!" **Ela murmurou, deslumbrada com a simplicidade de sua aliança de noivado. Embora simples, o anel ainda era a jóia mais linda que Hermione já tinha visto.** "Harry, é lindo!"**

**"Era da minha mãe"**, ele disse, em voz baixa.** "Estava numa caixa que Remo me deu quando completei dezessete anos, junto com uma carta dela. Ela disse que queria que minha futura esposa o tivesse, que eu só desse o anel à mulher com quem eu tinha certeza que iria passar o resto dos meus dias"**, ele ergueu os olhos para ela, fitando-a com carinho.** "E essa mulher, Mia, é você. Minha vida pode acabar logo, mas sei que o que eu sinto por você é eterno".**

Ela sorriu por entre as lágrimas. **"Eu te amo, Harry. Muito".**

Ele sorriu, surpreso por notar que também chorava.** "Também te amo, Mia".**

Um grito esganiçado interrompeu o momento romântico. Harry sentiu um indizível pavor ao ouvir o som. Seria um ataque dos Comensais? Como eles teriam descoberto onde Harry Potter estava escondido?

Um furacãozinho invadiu a sala, e revelou-se como sendo uma versão chorosa e emocionada de Parvati Patil. Atrás dela, com um leve rubor tingindo as faces, mas com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, vinha Rony.

**"O que foi? O que foi?" **Alarmou-se Hermione, ficando de pé em um pulo para verificar os amigos.** "Por que está chorando, Parvati? Quem foi que morreu?"**

**"Ninguém"**, respondeu uma soluçante Parvati, atirando-se nos braços de Hermione para uma nova crise de lágrimas.

**"Se ninguém morreu, então por que o choro?" **Questionou Harry, tentando serenar o próprio coração.

**"É que... Bom, é que..." **Rony gaguejava, e as pontas de suas orelhas estavam rosadas. Parvati voltou-se para ele.

**"Se não contar, eu conto!"**

**"Bom, me desculpe se estou tão nervoso, feliz e emocionado por você ter dito sim, e não consigo contar aos meus amigos que vamos nos casar!" **Ele exclamou, o gênio dominando o nervosismo por um momento.

Harry e Hermione os fitaram, de queixo caído.

**"Casar?" **Murmurou o moreno. Rony ficou vermelhíssimo.

**"É... Pedi Parvati em casamento e ela disse sim"**, ele disse constrangido. Hermione estreitou os olhos, em direção a Parvati.

**"Você está grávida?"**

**"Não!" **Exclamou a filha de indianos, completamente chocada.

Hermione abriu um sorriso.** "Desculpe-me, Parvati. Mas é que fiquei surpresa. Eu nunca esperava que você e Rony se casassem".**

**"Eu sei"**, a morena aninhou-se no noivo. **"Mas nós nos amamos, Mione, apesar de tudo".**

Harry puxou Hermione para si, estendendo a mão para apertar a de Rony.** "Parabéns, cara. Você merece toda a felicidade do mundo"**, disse sinceramente.

Rony sorriu.** "Valeu, Harry".**

Hermione abraçou Rony, e depois Parvati. **"Parabéns"**, disse sorrindo.

**"Podíamos contar a eles"**, Harry disse a sua noiva, sorrindo. O outro casal o fitou confuso.

**"Contar o quê?" **Parvati questionou, já curiosa.

**"Ah, Harry, não... Hoje não…" **Hermione parecia muito constrangida.

**"Ah, Mia, qual é? Você mesma diz que eu sou famoso, então não vamos conseguir manter em segredo por muito tempo"**, Harry argumentou.

**"Manter o quê em segredo?" **Rony quis saber, também curioso.

**"Mas, Harry..."**

**"Mia, se você não contar, eu conto, certo?"**

**"CONTAR O QUÊ?" **Gritou Rony, já exasperado.

Harry e Hermione deram-lhe um sorrisinho constrangido. O rapaz fechou os olhos e, quando os abriu de novo, havia um brilho orgulhoso nas íris muito verdes. Hermione parecia muito jovem e constrangida ao lado dele, mas havia um ar de pura felicidade ao redor dela.

**"Eu pedi Hermione em casamento. E ela aceitou"**, Harry contou aos dois amigos.

Silêncio.

E então uma explosão.

Parvati atirou-se nos braços de Hermione, chorando mais uma vez.** "Eu sabia! Eu sabia!" **Repetia sem parar.

**"Cara, devemos estar malucos, querendo nos amarrar tão cedo...!" **Rony exclamava.

Enquanto recebia os parabéns do melhor amigo e da noiva deste, Harry refletia que agora tinha mais um motivo para lutar com todas as suas forças.

Ia se casar com Hermione. Um dia, teriam filhos. E queria que esses prováveis filhos crescessem em um mundo de paz e tranqüilidade, sem serem perseguidos por seu sangue, por suas crenças.

Abriu um sorriso. Voldemort que se cuidasse.

F I M


End file.
